


Serve Your King

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Gladio is summoned to the throne room by the King, which can only mean one thing - debauchery at its finest.





	Serve Your King

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend of mine has been going through a bit of a rough patch, so I wrote this to cheer them up. :) It can be seen as set in the alternate timeline of the game. Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/171641439440/title-serve-your-king-fandom-ffxv-pairing). Please enjoy!

* * *

Gladio’s phone buzzes, pulling him out of boring paperwork as he looks at the message that’s just come through. A request from the King, asking for him to join him in the throne room. Putting his pen away, he pushes his chair back and heads out of his office.

“Going somewhere?” Ignis asks him, as he passes by his friend’s desk. “Weren’t you working on a report?”

“Duty calls.” Gladio nods his head towards the throne room, trying to hide his lack of ambivalence.

He hears Ignis snort. “Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Choosing to ignore his words, he keeps walking forward down the long hallway, pulse beating quick as he keeps his steps even, anxious to be with his King. He knows that Ignis is aware of his ‘fling’ with the King, as does Prompto, but none of the other staff knows, which he intends to keep it that way.

Announcing his presence with a quick loud knock on the door, he walks into the throne room, and sees Noctis perched high above him. “Gladio.” His King nods to him, an ethereal look to him, the sun streaming through the large windows to the sides of the throne, bathing the King in a warm light. “What took you so long?”

“Sincerest apologies, Your Majesty.” He stays in his spot, bowing his head towards Noctis. “I can only walk so fast through the Royal office.”

“Walk faster next time.” He bites back a retort, but knows that this is part of their game. “What if I had been in real trouble?”

“Then I suppose that Armiger of yours would be put to good use.” He glances up at him, and sees a smirk on the King’s face, leaning back on his throne with a look of defiance that Gladio dreams about at night. “What would My King request of me, now that I am here?”

“You know damn well what I want.” The bored look on Noctis’ face stays in place, as the King exhales an annoyed sigh. Legs spread on the throne, the subtle shift of the King’s robes moving to show Gladio that his cock is pulled out of his pants, stiff as a board. “Do I need to order you to come up here, Shield?”

The hair on the back of his neck rises at the derogatory use of his station to the King, fanning the flames of his arousal. “If My King wishes to order His humble servant to approach the throne, then His servant must obey.” He bows his head, concealing the smirk on his lips as they both push each other’s buttons more.

“Get up here. You know how.”

Cruelty drips from the King’s voice, another part of the act that Gladio has fallen so hard for. He lowers himself down on his knees, and begins to crawl up the steps, showing no sense of shame in the act. Acts that  _should_  be deplorable, but with him he craves it. Approaching the throne on his knees, he stares up at his King, making no show of hiding his arousal as he sees more of Noctis’ cock now that he’s much closer to him. He licks his lips without thinking, and hears a low chuckle.

“Do you wish to service your King, Gladio?” Noctis sits on the edge of his throne, pushing the tip of his cock towards Gladio’s face, who has his mouth at the ready. “Lick it a few times, and I’ll let you fuck me up here.”

The eagerness is hard to control, but he keeps his wits about him as he begins to lick up the length of Noctis’ cock, starting from the base. He can smell the heavy musk that belongs to the King, his mouth watering as it infiltrates his nostrils. He slobbers all over Noctis’ cock with his tongue, pulling the tip to rest against his lips. He stares up at him, and sees Noctis’ eyes are closed, hands curling on the edge of the armrests of his throne, low moans leaving his throat as he teases the small slit with the tip of his tongue.

“Swallow me…” His King moans, trying to force more of his cock into his mouth. But his grip is stronger, and he makes sure Noctis recognizes it. “Hhngh… Don’t make me order you, Shield.”

He pushes his lips all the way down the length of Noctis’ cock, the demand making this game become very, very dangerous as he knows it’s going to explode in a moment. They’re both chasing after that rush, the release of endorphins in his blood already making the world a little hazy. He moans around Noctis’ cock, bobbing his head, knowing that if he continues in such a manner, he’ll be tasting the sweet nectar of his King soon. He reaches down to push down his own arousal, his pants painfully tight, but then stops when he feels a boot kick against arm.

“No. Suffer.”

Staring defiantly up at him, he makes a show of holding his hands up and away from his body, keeping Noctis’ cock in his mouth. Suffer isn’t the word he’d use right at this moment. No, the word he would use to describe his current state of being would be ecstasy. Pure, utterly hedonistic ecstasy.  Gladio puts his arms behind his back, and locks his arms, his mouth moving back down towards the base of Noctis’ cock. He hums low, and hears the Prince moan as the vibrations hit him. He pulls his mouth back up to the tip, and tortures the sensitive head more with the middle of his tongue, droplets of his essence beginning to leak from the slit.

“If I come...you will make me come again…”

Their eyes lock together as he keeps sucking on the tip of his cock. Gladio gives a small nod of his head, the order one he was going to make happen regardless if it had been announced or not. He pushes his tongue back down towards the base, the tip of his nose brushing against the kinky curls at the base of the King’s cock, his mouth watering as that musk hits him full force. He feels a hand grip onto his half ponytail, fingers clutching in the strands in a poor attempt to execute some force over him. He sucks harder on Noctis, recognizing his tells - longer, louder moans begin to leave the King’s mouth as he gets closer to his orgasm. Gladio moves his mouth and tongue up and down his length, pushing the King right to the edge. He hears Noctis’ moan echo in the throne room, as waves of cum begin to flood his mouth, two hands holding onto his head as his throat working fast to swallow the gift of his King’s essence.  

The cock in his mouth begins to grow slightly limp, his cue to move his mouth off of him. He licks him clean, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Noctis’ cock, and sits back on his knees, the hands on the back of his head dropping away. “What will My King ask of me now?”

“Get your pants off, and let me ride your beautiful cock.” Breathless, the King stands up from the throne, and puts a bottle of lube into his hand. “Don’t make me wait.”

Already unzipping his slacks, he pulls his pants and underwear down, revealing his thick girth, hard and ready for the taking. He sits down on the throne, pouring lube onto his palm as he gets his cock prepped. Noctis faces him, straddling his thighs as he starts to rub his ass over the tip of his cock, his hand still transferring more lube to it.

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Noctis drapes his arms on top of his shoulders, hips pushing down to tease the both of them some more. He moans low, as he feels it’s already wet and ready for receiving him, no easy feat. “Put it in me, Gladio...I need to feel your cock inside of me…”

Moaning low, he rubs the tip against Noctis’ rim, then slips it inside of him. “Is this what you want, My King…?” He speaks low near his ear, the way the Prince moans in response lets him know he’s got him just where he wants him. “You want my cock?”

“Nnngh… Yes…”

He pulls his hand away, and with one quick thrust, he’s penetrating Noctis with a low moan. His lips gravitate towards Noctis’ Adam’s apple, as his head is tossed back - no doubt feeling the same bittersweet satisfaction that he’s now feeling. It’s always a wild ride getting to this moment, and every single time the build up is different, but always so incredibly satisfying. To be buried back inside of Noctis’ body again, it’s the best feeling in the world. Every single thrust draws a needy moan from his King, the man that people love and respect. The man  _he_  loves and respects.

“Hold on tight, Noctis…” He murmurs low into his ear, as he lifts them up off the throne. He sits back down, dropping him onto his cock, the caterwaul scream music to his ears. “That’s good, isn’t it?” He lifts them both up, and then drops back down, sinking himself deeper into Noctis’ body with each lift.

“Hhhngh!!”

His King puts his hands on Gladio’s knees, allowing him to lean back against the throne. “Ride it, King. Fuck yourself good and hard on my cock.”

Noctis rolls his hips, blunt nails digging into his knees as he lifts him up, then drops back down onto Gladio’s cock, mimicking what he’d just done. “Gods….you’re so….”

“You love it.”

“Fuck yes, I do.”

He bucks his hips, staring at the expressions on Noctis’ face, savoring each little nuance he sees. When he flexes his cock deep inside of him, the King’s mouth drops down with a wanton moan. When he pushes his cock further in, the King’s eyes roll back in his head as heated words are shouted - some of love, other times his name. And when he puts his hand back around his stiff length, the pleasure-filled scream that comes from his King reverberates in his ears for  _hours_.

One to always obey an order, he brings the King to another orgasm, the warmth of his release covering his fist, his lips connecting to the pulse point on Noctis’ neck. He can feel his erratic heartbeat, and then when he’s coming down, he starts to bounce him hard on his cock, hitting him in  _that_  spot, bringing more loud moans from his King’s throat. Gladio grabs onto the back of his head, and forces him to stare at him as he begins to come, foreheads touching as they share this moment together.

It takes the two of them a few moments to collect themselves, both breathing hard from their limited workout. He uncurls his fist, and leans back against the throne, a smile on his face. “You feel better now, Your Majesty?”

“I feel perfect. Thank you, Gladio.” Noctis smiles - a  _real_  smile, one that sets his heart rate racing. “Do you have more work to attend to?” The game is finished; their true feelings for one another begin to spill out during their post-coitus haze.

“Just boring reports for your lackeys.” He smirks, lifting him up off of his spent cock. He pulls Noctis’ pants back up, using a handkerchief to clean him up as best he can. “What about you? You gonna head upstairs soon?”

“I think I might.” Gladio gets himself situated, and removes himself off the throne, Noctis reclaiming his rightful seat, but not before the two share a long hug - neither ready to say goodbye to the other. “Come up later with the others?”

“It would be my pleasure.” He bows his head, crossing his right arm over his chest. “We’ll bring dinner.”

“Sounds perfect.”

He heads back down the stairs, and makes his way to the double doors. He turns around, and sees Noctis leaning back on the throne, his eyes closed - no doubt asleep now, their rounds usually tuckering the man out. It brings a smile to Gladio’s lips, knowing that he is the cause of that look on his face. He heads out of the throne room, and makes his way back to his office with a little bounce in his step.


End file.
